


The Hair Tie

by WarriorFoxtail



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Charles is a man of many skills, Dating, F/M, Hidden Talent, a night in, dinner at home, domestic life, playing with hair, programming help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorFoxtail/pseuds/WarriorFoxtail
Summary: After a lovely night in, Charles gives in to the temptation to play with Sam's hair.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	The Hair Tie

It wasn’t often something could make Sam feel out of her element in a good way. But when she and Charles started dating a few weeks ago, she quickly discovered how thrilling that feeling could be. Being with him gave her a rush she’d never felt before, and though a foreign feeling at first, she had quickly learned to love the energy she felt when she was around him.

While they’d shared many a romantic dinner date or other activity together, tonight they decided on a relaxing night in, since it had been a long week for both of them. A home cooked meal and a movie at home sounded like the perfect end to the evening. Sam had even brought her computer with her so she could work on her new game for a little bit, or even possibly play a game with Charles. Sam had been delighted to learn that he had some experience in gaming. Though it had been many years, she wasted no time in helping him get back into a groove. Who’d have thought he’d be so quick to learn? Though in hindsight she shouldn’t have been surprised. It seemed the man could do just about anything if he tried.

As they settled in the living room after dinner to decide on a movie, Sam opted to sit cross legged on the floor in front of the couch, while Charles sat behind her on the couch, one knee on either side of her body. Normally, she’d have no qualms snuggling up to him on the couch, but she found she had better access to her computer on the floor.

Though he enjoyed holding her close to him, he didn’t mind too much. He loved watching her work on programming. The adorable way her face would scrunch up if she ran into an error or the way she’d mumble her thoughts to herself were quirks he’d never get tired of seeing.

Tonight her hair was up in a messy bun, and as Charles scrolled through the selection of on demand movies while she clacked away at her keyboard, he couldn’t help but keep eyeing it. Whether her hair was up or down, he didn’t care. She looked beautiful either way. But on occasion, he’d find himself wondering how a certain style would look on her, and tonight those musings returned with a vengeance.

Finally, after settling on a movie that looked mildly interesting - on nights like this the movies usually wound up as being just background noise anyway - he placed the remote down on the coffee table and leaned in closer to glance at the computer screen over Sam’s shoulder. “How’s it coming, my dear?” he asked softly.

Sam leaned back to look over the last section of work. “Hmm… I keep getting this error, but I can’t figure out what’s causing it,” she said, nibbling on her lower lip as she scanned the lines of code again.

That particular quirk of hers was something he found unfairly adorable. It almost always made him want to kiss those lips. But instead, he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, idly rubbing her shoulders as he let his eyes run over the lines of code as well. “Run the command for me, let me see if I can help you.”

She punched in the key combo to run the command and the screen flashed with an error message. She sighed.

After a moment of study, he spoke. “Ah, I see the problem. Check over the last section again. You should see your issue,” he hinted.

Furrowing her brow curiously, she backtracked to the last section of code and scanned over it again. “Oh! I see it!” she suddenly exclaimed, making the necessary adjustment. Then she tilted her head up to look at Charles, a grateful smile on her lips. “Thanks, Charles. I knew I could count on you.”

He pressed a feather light kiss to the tip of her nose. “I’m always happy to help, my love.”

As the movie continued, and Sam continued to click away, Charles couldn’t help but eye her hair again. So soft and silky, and often smelling subtly of sweet flowers, they were just begging to be released from the confines of the hair tie and played with. Finally, he could fight the temptation no longer. “Samara?”

“Hmm?” she hummed without stopping clicking away at the keyboard.

“May I try something?”

The clicking stopped. “Uh… S-sure,” she stammered shyly, a blush began to paint her cheeks. The last time he’d asked her that things had gotten rather…  _ steamy. _ Her pulse began to race as she recalled that night.

And Charles caught on to what she was thinking. He chuckled softly. “Don’t worry, darling, that’s not what I had in mind… for tonight,” he added slyly. 

Sam gulped, trying to get her cheeks to cool down. Boy but that man knew just what to say to get her excited. Suddenly, she felt his hands fiddling with her hair tie. “Ch-Charles? W-what are you-” she began.

“Keep still, my love. I promise, I’ll be gentle,” he hummed.

Silently obeying, she let him gently ease the band out of her hair, the milk chocolate locks falling freely across his hands and around her face. Putting the band aside on the table, Charles wordlessly reached forward and gently pulled the locks of hair back from her face. She blushed as his fingertips brushed her temples lightly. The sensation heightened the blush already staining her cheeks.

He gently ran his fingers through the strands to remove any remaining tangles, taking care not to pull too hard if he caught a snag. He reveled in the softness. It felt like silk through his fingers. As he began to work and weave it, he spoke softly. “You have such beautiful hair, and though its length doesn’t leave much room for stylizing, I admit I have wondered what it might look like styled differently than you normally have it.”

“W-w-what were y-you thinking?” Sam stuttered, trying not to focus too much on the strange feeling of pleasure at feeling his fingers run through her hair.

“I have pictured a braid once or twice,” he mused, “or slightly curled at the ends.” For a few moments, he teased and twisted the locks of hair about. Then he paused to admire his work.

Sam felt him pause and she had to resist the urge to turn her head to look at him. “W-what did you decide on?” she asked, her voice an adorable mixture of timid and curious. She jolted slightly when a pair of lips suddenly pressed a lingering kiss to the back of her now exposed neck. Her face burned with a blush, and electric tingles ran all over her neck at the contact.

“Let me pin it up, and I’ll show you,” he whispered against her skin, his breath teasing the tiny hairs at the base of her hairline. Picking up the band, he secured the style in place, then picked up his phone and opened the camera function. He snapped a quick picture, making sure to get as much of the design as possible and leaned over Sam’s shoulder to show her the finished product. “What do you think, my dear?”

Sam stared awestruck at the design for a moment. Two elegant side braids reached from above her ears to the back of her head where they wove together to form a bun. The bumps of the braids made it look almost like a blooming rose. How he’d managed to do it in such a short time with such short hair she’d never know. “It’s… It’s beautiful…” she breathed, taking the phone to examine the design closer. “How did you…??”

“I was rather curious as a boy. I picked up a number of skills as a result,” he explained, though when she looked up at him, she did catch the tiniest hint of a blush. She didn’t get to see that on him very often, which in her mind, was a damn shame because he honestly looked adorable when he blushed.

“I love it, Charles. I don’t know when or where I’d get the opportunity to wear it like this but… I really do love it!” She turned around to face him, sitting up on her knees so she could press a little kiss to his cheek.

“I’m glad,” he smiled, taking a second to admire the front view. She truly was a gorgeous woman. And he’d take every opportunity to tell her so. “It suits you,” he whispered, gently brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

She averted her eyes shyly, but still leaned into his touch. His warmth drew her in like a moth to flame. “Thank you,” she whispered back, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against his. A content smile tugged at her lips. After that, she actively looked for opportunities to show off her new hair style~


End file.
